


Just some Birds

by CaptainGlitch



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Eliwood is a shipper...one of us! (?), Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, This is mostly silly, This takes place somewhere after chapter 15 of the game...I think, but Eliwood doesn't know that, but maybe not as romantic as my other stuff, just after re-recruiting Lyn and Lyndis' Legions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGlitch/pseuds/CaptainGlitch
Summary: Eliwood finds himself in the middle of a compromising situation.





	Just some Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Eliwood and Hector share a tent bc you can’t stop me and it’s the only way in which they can guard each other’s backs (in my mind).  
> I wanted to write some quick'n'short LynFlorina to fill the void in my heart and this came to me in a dream, at least kinda. With all the things I had to do this took longer to finish tho... so much for doing something quick haha.  
> But it’s finally done! And I hope ya have as much fun reading it as I had imagining the whole deal and writing it down!

            “I hear a noise!”

Eliwood felt wide awake in an instant. He sat upright in his cot and moved his head around, trying to find the source of the noise. The silence made his ears hurt a bit but he was sure he had heard something. He shook Hector’s shoulder urgently when his friend didn’t even move from his spot on the side of the tent.

            “It's probably just some birds,” Hector answered sleepily, his voice gruff and his eyes remaining closed.

But Eliwood wasn’t convinced.

            “I’ll go check it out, better safe than sorry.” He quickly strapped on his boots and left.

            “Good luck.” Hector managed to say just before his friend left the tent.

Eliwood looked around camp. Everything seemed to be still and quiet, but among the darkness and the fog he was able to notice a weak light coming from Merlinus’ wagon.

Now _that_ was weird.

He walked slowly. He was unarmed and clad in his nightclothes but he figured he could manage to at least halt the invaders for enough time until help arrived.

It would have been a disaster if the cart had been assaulted by thieves or dangerous enemies. His attempts would have meant nothing against them...

Later, while recalling the events, he would blame his hazy, barely-awake mind for his imprudent choices. Because, thinking back on his actions, it was a blessing that a dangerous enemy wasn’t waiting on the wagon.

Once he was close enough, he heard some breathy whispers and the sound of objects being shoved around. Whoever was in there was distracted, so Eliwood had to strike while he had the element of surprise. He entered the carriage without a second thought.

There, under the soft light of a lantern, were Lyn and Florina engaged in a lip lock, hands clutching the fabric of each other’s clothes with desperation that made Eliwood blush from the tips of his ears to all the way down to his shoulders.

He instinctively flinched, his boots pushing aside some wooden crates and making far too much noise.

In an instant Lyn and Florina were apart, with their eyes focused on Eliwood. They exchanged looks for less than a second and the next series of events happened too fast for Eliwood to keep up.

Florina moved to grab the lantern while Lyn threw a bottle in Eliwood’s general direction. Instinctively, he scrambled to catch it.

            "An elixir?"

Suddenly the lights were off and dark enveloped him.

The only sound he could hear was the one of his own breathing and the quiet howl of the wind.

Slowly, he felt with his hands the surfaces of the crates surrounding him until he found the warm object he was looking for.

When he turned the lantern back on he noticed Lyn and Florina were nowhere to be found.

Eliwood hadn't heard any noise and he hadn't taken too much time to light the lantern, so he could only stand in awe when, after looking around, couldn't find any trace of Lyn or Florina in the surrounding area.

His heart was still beating fast but he was unsure if that was due to the compromising situation he had witnessed or the adrenaline rush from thinking they were being assaulted by thieves.

He left the wagon and returned to his tent where Hector waited for him a bit more awake.

He looked relieved to see him well but his concern dissolved into confusion when he saw the thing in Eliwood’s hand.

            "What's with the elixir?"

Eliwood realized he was still holding the elixir in his hand. Watching the bottle inevitably reminded him of Lyn and Florina... back at the wagon... _minding_ their own business.

            "Oh, it’s nothing," Eliwood brushed Hector’s question off, placing the elixir next to his neatly folded day tunic and preparing to sleep before his mind took him to awkward places.

            "So, what was the noise?" Hector asked while Eliwood lied down in his cot.

            "You were right, just some lovebirds," Eliwood sighed.

            "What?"

            "Good night, Hector."

 

* * *

 

Eliwood felt tired. He had been reading and rereading the same list of supplies all morning pretending to be busy but he just wanted to sit down and rest his eyes for a bit.

He didn't need to actually check anything, he had been just stalling close to Merlinus' wagon in case Lyn showed up, or he found something to distract him, whatever happened first.

The events of last night had been engraved into his mind and every time he closed his eyes he could clearly see Lyn and Florina... _together_. It was a bit unnerving, being unable to forget about an intimate moment he had accidentally intruded. He tried to focus once more on the list of supplies, but there was not a lot in there to take his mind off of stuff.

They _were_ running low on swords but he supposed some units could share or burrow their swords while they reached a town with an armory to restock.

            “Ah... uhm, Eliwood! I was looking for you!”

Eliwood raised his head from the list to find himself faced with the apologetic face of Lyn.

            “Uh, Lyn! It’s good to see you,” he replied while putting the list down.

            “Listen so...” Lyn started saying.

            “...about last night,” they both said at the same time.

            “I’m sorry,” Lyn blurted before Eliwood said anything else.

Memories from _last night_ effortlessly flooded Eliwood’s memory and he fought against the blush reaching his cheeks and the curiosity that wanted to make him ask for details.

How long had Lyn and Florina being a couple? He had seen the chemistry between them and their mutual understanding whenever they fought side by side, but he wanted to know about the relationship, if there was an actual relationship... he hoped there was. They looked so cute together... whenever they weren’t preoccupied with... uh... whatever they were doing last night... or maybe the problem was that they looked extra cute last night and Eliwood felt weird for even thinking like that.

            “W-what for, Lyndis?” He blurted by reflex and then felt himself become overcome by the need to hide his face in his palms. He knew _exactly_ what Lyn was talking about, but those words had been the first thing that came out of his mouth once he felt the awkward thoughts coming back.

            “...last night, at the convoy...” Lyn mentioned looking away. Even when she was being very vague, the reference seemed enough to make her feel embarrassment.

            “Ah, no, it’s also my fault, I probably ruined the...uh... _mood_...”

Lyn suddenly got very red and her shoulders hunched considerably. For someone like Lyn —who carried herself with pride and her head held up high— the sight of her embarrassed and hunched was a contrasting one.

            “Ah... yes... d-don’t worry about that, please,” Lyn said almost forcefully.

Truth be told, Eliwood’s interruption hadn’t ruined anything...

 _Lyn kissed Florina’s lips for an instant before moving her own lips to the girl’s neck. They had just escaped the wagon, but, while kissing under the stars and surrounded by fog and darkness,_ _it felt like they hadn't even changed locations in the first place._

_“Don’t you feel like stopping?” Florina asked once her lips were unoccupied._

_“Not really, do you want to stop?” She asked, not daring to look at Florina’s eyes. Lyn really wanted this, but if Florina wanted to stop Lyn wasn’t going to insist._

_“No,” Florina replied in a soft, breathy voice. Her small hands slid under Lyn’s ears and played casually with the stray hairs in the girl’s nape._

_Lyn intended to go back to kissing Florina’s neck but Florina had other ideas. She took Lyn by the ears and guided her face upwards to kiss her lips once again._

Eliwood cleared his throat.

            “N-next time, just give me a heads up,” he mentioned casually, completely oblivious to Lyn’s thoughts. “I’ll be sure no one bothers you lovebirds.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll confess I lost count of how many times I accidentally wrote "Eliweed" instead of "Eliwood" and it made me laugh so much bc I'm dumb.  
> Anyway... let me know your thoughts or whatever in here or in tumblr or twitter (u can check my profile for those). Also if ya wanna chat about FE or Lyn & Florina or other gays in FE you can also do so!!  
> I'll try to correct any mistakes I might have made but if ya spot one please let me know (my keyboard is old so I almost always have typos orz).  
> Anyway, hope ya had a nice time, take care, guys! See ya!


End file.
